Nihilism unleashed
by GodOfWurstwasser
Summary: In a world of mind and reality seperated, with a lie as life, where faith is deceiving, there remains a dream of a world of mind and reality seperated, with a lie as life, where faith is deceiving. Contains my favourite fictional/semi-fictional characters
1. Chapter 1

AN: This crossover really blew my mind. It is basically a retelling of a waking dream I had after I drunk seven cups of strong coffee and stared at a white wall for maybe half an hour. It has some of my favourite fictional/semi-fictional characters and I really think I will develop it further when the dreams return. It is definitely not finished yet, and I wonder if it will be someday. My feeling is that it will circle, or spiral, but that is for insanity to decide.

Some things that might me discarded as "nonsensical", remember that this is a waking dream, and that there where the term "nonsense" may be applied there is either a symbol expressing a thesis, or a symbol expressing emotional resonse.

Viewer extermination is advised.

--

The light in the beginning. In the beginning: the light.

The might in the beginning. In the beginning: the might.

The lie in the beginning. In the beginning: the lie.

A day of darkness grew over the plains of the mushroom kingdom - again. It was due to the very same destiny, that had destroyed other worlds before. The destiny of a lie, so deceiving, so sweet, yet, so bitter. It was due to a lie which has been told by man, yet it was told by a God.

Joshua Ben Jussuf sat there at the dinner table. The revolver was lying in front of him and Mario. The tension in the room was increased by the fact, that it's walls were paved with big, sturdy grandfather clocks. Their slow, monotone ticking filled the room, as you could smell a droplet of sweat running down Mario's cheek. Suddenly! Mario leaps forward.

The revolver vanishes.

The revolver vanished.

Joshua Ben Jussuf smiled. "I still love you, Mario. I love everyone, and so does my father." Mario smiled back at him. He felt anger, but he was also relaxed. As the tension faded, the clocks melted into a silver goo, covering the ground, slowly fading away. "Do you love me, Mario?" The figure in the white robe asked with a soft voice. "No! No, I hate you! I hate you for what you have done! I hate you for what this world has become! I hate you for what actions you triggered!" Mario said this with a very calm voice. As his voice hit the walls, they shattered an collapsed. The sky above them was visible now. No stars were there to see. No light at all – the only light came from them.

Joshua sighed. "No, I ask you, do you love me, not do you love my legacy." He looked the plumber straight into the eyes. "I ask you again, Mario... Do you love me?" Mario stared into his eyes, as they turned into two vortexes. He did love him. His very soul got sucked into this eyes, the eyes of a miracle-maker. But he could not answer. His mouth suddenly turned into a gaping hole without any purpose. He wanted to answer with words, but then he realised, there were no words to describe this feeling. The answer was in his eyes, in his soul. And his soul was in his eyes, and as his soul was stolen by the vortex, the answer became clear. Yes, it was love.

Mario collapsed. "I am glad to know that", said Joshua, "I am glad that you agree." He did a handstand and slowly walked towards the plumber which lied there on the ground, lifeless. As he walked on his hands, black hair was growing from the ground behind him in a fast pace, high into the air. As he walked forward it became grey, in the end, white. As he reached the plumber, he got on his feet again. The hair behind him burned and left behind the disgusting stench of roses. A butterfly was happening to fly across the scene, and as he smelled it, he puked, and his puke flew up into the sky. As it reached the sky, it formed a moon, a sphere, which smiled down on the nothingness of excistence.

Joshua Ben Jussuf took the lifeless plumber into his arms. "I am glad you agree", he said again, as he carefully removed his clothes. "I am so glad you agree." The red and blue outfit of the plumber was thrown into the air, and reached the sky, to burst into a trillion lights, which spread over the heavenly tent, sparkling into eternity. The long-haired man ripped open Mario's chest, exposing his lungs. "I need to breath with your lungs, you know that", he said, as he ripped out his lungs and forced them into his own throat. "I need to digest with your stomach, you know that", he said, as he ripped him open even further and took his stomach, swallowing it with ease. "I need to love with your brain", he said, as he crushed his skull and took his brain, pushing it into his own ear. "I need to think with your heart", he said, as he ripped out his heart, holding it in his hands, until it turned into a glowing orb of fire. A fountain of blood rose from the very spot where his heart was beating just a second ago. And yet, as a million years passed into nothingness, the fountain changed into light. As this happened, Joshua put the flaming heart into the fountain, and it was engulfed in the light, and moved steadily into the sky, where it remained from then on. The sky was complete. Joshua moved away from the corpse, turned back and looked at it from a distance. "Even from this distance I can see you", he said, "while this should be impossible!" The expansion of the universe should have cancelled it out, making it impossible to get information from this part of existence, but there it was. "What beauty", he said, and could not control his urges any more. In an explosion of lust, as he saw the dead body lying there, he turned into an infinite number of seeds, spreading life across the plains.

The seeds grew, but not into life, but into lie. Just an image of life. There were people, but they were not alive. They acted as if they felt something, yet they only reacted to what there was. There was only the world outside, and no world inside them, to mirror reality. And the Universe cried. Why the lies? Why the hypocrisy? Why the deceiving? And then, the Universe stopped living as well. And everything was just existing, and there was no one any more to see it.

Luigi was riding on Yoshis back, into the plains of nowhere, where existence is nothing, and nothing is existence. And he entered the shattered cathedral of Nihilism, where faith is a lie, and the lie becomes faith. And he walked on the floor of nothingness, where truth is blurred, and lies are clear.

There was his brother, dead, destroyed, and yet more alive than Luigi himself. He cried a tear for his brother, and watched as he was riding away again. The tear hit the ground, and as it reached it, the sound echoed through the nothingness, disturbing it. While he was dead, he was the only one, who could feel. He was the only one who could think. He was the only one who could know. "What fool I was! What fool I am", his thoughts screamed through his mind. "Now there is only mind, but it is separated from existence!" HIS mind, the ONLY mind. A DEAD mind. "Why have I given everything, for love? Why have I given everything, for faith?"

The answer remained in the darkness. In the plains of nowhere, where existence is nothing, and nothing is existence. At the shattered cathedral of Nihilism, where faith is a lie, and the lie becomes faith. On the floor of nothingness, where truth is blurred, and lies are clear.


	2. Monologue in nothingness

"In irgendeinem abgelegenen Winkel des in zahllosen Sonnensystemen flimmernd ausgegossenen Weltalls gab es einmal ein Gestirn, auf dem kluge Tiere das Erkennen erfanden. Es war die hochmütigste und verlogenste Minute der »Weltgeschichte«: aber doch nur eine Minute. Nach wenigen Atemzügen der Natur erstarrte das Gestirn, und die klugen Tiere mussten sterben."

-Friedrich Nietzsche, „Über Wahrheit und Lüge im außermoralischen Sinne"

Strange, there was nothing left.

Intriguing, there was no existence.

Fascinating, there was no possibility of existence at all!

Yet it existed, the one thought. A memory maybe. But how could it be categorized as 'memory', there were no categories. There was no existence.

The image was in front of him again. The image of the man he trusted. The image of the symbol they all trusted. The image of a lie. A divine lie.

"LIAR!", his words were brave, but for naught. There are no lies when existence itself is a lie. "BUT HE IS A LIAR!" give it up already, he is no liar. He was no liar...

We were just stupid. "BUT THESE ARE LIES!" So why did you believe in them? "I HAD TO!" Why? "I LOVED THEM!" How did you love them? Like a father? Like a lover? Like a son? Like a... "LIKE A THOUGHT! LIKE AN IDEA! LIKE AN IMAGE!" Yes! That was it was like.

The only true love that exists when you have no body to satisfy, isn't this what you mean? The world of nature, the world of culture, they are all lying to you, while they are as honest as they can be. Do they err? "NO, TO ERR IS HUMAN!" but... isn't the world perceived with a human being's eyes... human? "BUT WE ADVANCED! WE BANISHED THE LIE!" Did we? No, we did not! "WE DID! WE MANAGED TO PERCEIVE! WE MANAGED TO SEE! WE MANAGED TO OVERCOME THE LIES!" You know... THAT is a lie.

The eyes you crafted to see, they were stolen and used by the liars!

The mouth you crafted to tell the truth, it was stolen and now tells stories of the liar!

The weapons you made to fight the liars, they are now used to kill the wise men!

And this is already in the past!

It is over – there is no sense in resisting. Existence has ended for you!

"NO! I MUST KILL THE LIE!"

No Mario, you are the lie!

And then, Mario was knowing!


End file.
